Lunar
by Night Star 07
Summary: Lola and Goldie are best friends. Each holding big secrets that can change their whole world. Will they be able confide in each other and work together or will they remain silent about their abilities and secret lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you like Lunar. I know it's kinda short right now **

**but it will get better. I already have a couple more chapters done so it won't **

**take too long to get them right and get them posted. So if you read the story then **

**please review so I know if its good or not. :D **

**Thanks :D, **

Prolog-Part 1-_**Escape**_

The air nipped at Goldie's face as she ran out the door. She hated him, wished he were dead instead of her mother. He made her do things when she was a kid she couldn't fathom. He was a sordid, reeking, excuse of a father.

"Get you ass back in this trailer, Goldie! I swear if you run to that futile rich woman again you'll be so sorry, you'll beg me to love you again!" Barry garbled as he staggered on the porch. He was a mad alcoholic, violent and rude. When Goldie's mother had died 10 years ago, she had been trapped with him. Her only escape was Lola. That's where she was headed now. She was through with him.

In her 1978 bug the tears continued to plummet, he had gone to far this time. He had watched her from her closet then assaulted her before she had time to dress. Fortunately he was smashed so she had enough might to shove him off her and dart to her car. She was on the highway when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Goldie, why'd you run off like that? We could have had some fun after Barry passed out." Wesley, Barry's step son, sneered over the phone.

"Leave me alone, asshole. I hate you and your grimy father" Scoffed Goldie.

"Ah come on sweet cheeks, I know you like it when we play. And Barry isn't my father. He's just the scum I got to live with for now."

"I said leave me alone. Fuck off! Don't call me!

Goldie snapped her phone shut and through it in the passenger seat. She hated Wesley about as much as she hated Barry. After he had drugged her and sold her to his druggie friends she had never took anything he offered her, she didn't even like to speak to him, even through the phone. It made her feel filthy. His voice was rough, and creepy.

"I'm so sorry, Goldie. Why didn't you call?" Lola said as she smoothed Goldie's hair. They were lying in Lola's bed. Goldie had rushed right in and almost plowed down the maid, Francis. She had bawled her eyes out to Lola and then they eaten triple fudge ice cream and strawberries till they couldn't eat no more, while they watched corny horror movies.

Then Goldie had taken a shower and snuggled in her bed across the hall from Lola. She drifted to sleep almost immediately. She slept great, until she started have the nightmare again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know this part may be a lil confusing, but **

**it's important for the story. It'll explain later on**

**about all the things in it. I also have three more chapters**

**done and I am goin to try to get more this weekend. So please **

**read & review. Tell me whatcha think :P**

**Back to work,**

**3**

Prolog-Part 2___ _**Dream, my Love**_

Fire was licking all over her body. Blistering and charring her skin. There was someone on her chest, pushing the air from her lungs. She tried to fight back, but they were too strong. She was in a haze. She couldn't see clearly and everything was whirling. She couldn't tell where she was or who was with her.

She had a feeling the person that was on top of her wasn't trying to help her. She heard a ripping sound. Then she felt the fire envelop her body. She tried to scream, but something covered her mouth. It was moist and tasted revolting.

She pulled her hand free of whatever had it entrapped. She swung at the figure on top of her. Her hand connected with its face. She heard a grunt. It was barley audible, and sound rough. She assumed it was a man. Instantly the man wrapped his broad hands around her neck and squeezed.

She couldn't breath; the flames licked her more intensely, all over her body. It felt like a car was parked on her chest and she couldn't breath over the mans' hands. The hands loosened some and she struggled for breath. Then she felt another pain, except this wasn't on the outside of her body. She felt a jagged sting between her thighs. She hollered out in pain and once again the man covered her mouth with that revolting wet cloth.

The thrashed as best as she could but the man pinned her down. Then suddenly he was flying. She gasp for her breath and sat up faintly. She still couldn't see anything clearly because of the haze, but she could make out most of the shapes, and figures. It looked like she was outside on the grass at night. She put her hands down and felt the cold dampness of the grass. The cool moisture felt amazing, she decided to lay back down. It was defiantly night time. She looked to her left and could barely make out a fire. She scooted away.

Then she noticed a breeze blowing on her body where her clothes were supposed to be. She reaches down and feels the remains of her once beautiful sundress. Her step-brother gave it to her for her birthday. He was usually an ass but he was being really sweet that day. She notices she her body is exposed and tries to cover herself.

Off in the distance she hears the echo of a fight, with a buzzing noise. As she tried to feel around for something to protect her with, everything went silent. Chills ran up her blazing body, the contrast of sensations made her stomach knot and she got sick. Then another man said something, she cringed away and wrapped her arms around her body.

The man bent down and cautiously picked her up. She made an effort to resist but his hold was solid.

"Shh, love. You're going to be okay. I'm here to save you. Sleep" the man whispered to her. She decided to go ahead and fall asleep because she really didn't have a choice.


End file.
